


Other End of the Wormhole

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Old story import from Livejournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: A Farscape future no one could have expected





	Other End of the Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import of an old work from Livejournal that I will probably never finish. 
> 
> Original notes from LJ (Sorry that the links still lead to LJ. I'm not sure I would be able to find all of these on Dreamwidth now.):
> 
> Waah! I leave LJ for less than a day, and already people are [plotting my downfall](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kernezelda/1381.html)! Clearly, the ways of the Grand Enabler are fraught with peril. Alas, 'tis a tough and unrewarding path I must walk, but someone's got to do it.
> 
> Lies, all lies, I tell you! I would *never* even consider doing something this cruel to our poor defenseless flyboy! Really, [](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/)**kernezelda**! John and Furlow?! Together?! I have *no* idea where you got that image from! (*turns away from her own icon and whistles innocently* Denial. It's a wonderful thing. *g*)
> 
> Well, OK, I admit it. I *have* been thinking about John/Furlow recently. Although I am not sure I like the idea of an AU. A universe where John and Winona never even get to meet?! That would just be too cruel! (Hehehe -- you can see that I've got my priorities straight, can't you. *g*) A futurefic, on the other hand? Now that's quite doable, I think.
> 
> Hmmm... Well, since you are all clearly asking for it, I will give it to you. This is totally unfinished, unbetaed and unwelcome, not to mention all. Kernezelda's. Fault! I really wasn't planning to write any of this. She made me do it! Any flames should go to her, not to me!

...You open the door, take one step inside, and are immediately forced back outside by the stench alone.

Man, did you ever really look upon things like this with awe and wonder? You must have been frelling insane. It's a good thing that Star Wars cantina scene was never turned into Smell-O-Vision, because if it had been then whole generations of horny teenagers would have probably never been able to smell anything, ever again!

Unbearable stink? Check. Noise loud enough to wake the dead? Check. Beings of all sizes and colored in all shades of the rainbow, including some the rainbow never even dreamed of, drinking dren that makes you want to puke just from looking at it? Check. Must be a bar in the Uncharted Territores.

You are tempted to just leave right away -- you never signed on for this kind of torture -- but whoever sent you that weird anonymous message about wormholes is waiting for you inside, and you have to admit that you are curious about who could have known enough about you and your obsessions to have tracked you down to this hellhole of a planet.

You take a deep breath, screw up your nose and your courage, and move back inside, Winona brushing your thigh in a comforting reminder that if worst comes to worst, at least you won't have to face trouble alone.

Well, one thing's for sure. Whoever sent you that message has a terrible taste for meeting places. You expected the stench to get better the second time around, but if anything, it has gotten much worse. What the frell are they doing in here, burning rubber tires or something? (Although really, from your past experience in places like these, you should know better than even to ask.)

You try to move deeper into the smoke-filled room, scanning the crowd for anyone you might recognize while attempting to avoid stepping on any of the smaller bar patrons, but you are suddenly pulled to a stop when two hands wrap around your shoulders from behind.

You try to turn around, Winona already halfway out of her holster, ready to defend you against whatever new threat you now face, but all you can see is a quick glimpse of brown leather and a disturbingly welcoming smile, and then the hands pull your head down hard, and something big and slimy is forced into your mouth as your lips part in surprize.

 _UGH!_ You push your assailant away, your arms flailing, the forgotten pulse pistol in your hand shaking from horror and disgust. You taste something unbearably bitter and blessedly unidentifiable mixed with cheap liquor and... is that gasoline?! Where the frell does one get gasoline on this side of the galaxy, anyway?

 _Ugh! Ewww! Disgusting!_ Was that her _tongue_?! You won't be able to get that taste out of your mouth for months, you just know it!

Your face twists into a revolted grimace, and you fight the almost unbearable urge to spit as you stare at the... woman? Creature? In front of you.

"Furlow?! What the frell?!"

She is smiling that knowing toothy grin that you still remember from the last time you saw her all those cycles ago, seemingly undisturbed by the disgusted look on your face.

"Well hello there, Flyboy," she says in a slow drawl that she must think is seductive. "I can't _tell_ you how nice it is to see you again!"

You are still at a loss for words, and yet somehow, you are also completely unsurprised. You should have known. In this place, at this time, really, who else _could_ it have been?

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LJ:
> 
> Well, what do you think? Still want me to write this thing? *eg*
> 
> [](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/) **kernezelda** , what are you doing to me?!


End file.
